Sheba Nobusaga
“I fear no one...” -Sheba Sheba Nobusaga Nickname: none Title: “The reaper”, “fierce light” Current age: 29 DOB: May/5th/ 3008 Birthplace: Jesshiro city Gender: Female Height: 5’6 Weight: 130 lbs Skin tone: Light brown Hair color: dark grey Eye color: Hazel Body type: Thin mid fit Lifeforce: Status: Massive soul energy Family crest: Ida (Adopted) Energy Nature: Earth, Wind Natural ability(ies) Body boost Healing factor: Master Swordship skills: Classy style, elite swordship Hand to hand combat style: Multi-combat, Variation of Muay Thai Soul Ability(ies) Massive soul attacks Phantom dash Dial drives Sheba was once a soldier of the revolutionary war soldiers, In that time she was a hero and a true warrior that honored both her enemies and allies. Sheba is known as "the accursed one" due to her abandoning her clan and rebelling against them. Sheba despite being rebellious, holds her clan's s ways. She wear her hair in a long palm tree like pony tail that is held by bands, and wears her standard Order uniform with her purple robe around her waist. She fights with a custom katana, and a broad sword called Grim’d it possess the power of fear itself and can take soul energy and spirit energy. It has two sides to it the first is the base or normal side that uses pure flames the sword itself is red and orange,the second side is the the fear power it's in flames and can burn a person to the depths of there mind with fear and shock, the color change from warm reds and orange to cold blues and violet, symbolizing death and sorrow, In addition she can unleash large skull like blasts of different types of flames. The first is fear and intimidation this just takes and increases one’s fear of her as well as can paralyze them with fear, the skull looks white and is covered with purplish blue flames, the second is rotting and decay, if struck with a fatal blow can cause the person to rot and dissolve, this skull is a purple, and a pale greenish color. The last one is death, she can only use this when she is lingering towards death. The Skull of death attack instantly kills anyone no matter their healing factor once the attack hits the opponent, they become nothing more than bones, note it doesn’t work if she is tired or weary, it only works when she is on the verge of death, the skull is dark grey with white and red flames. She has enhanced sight she can focus soul energy in to her eyes allowing her to cut things with precision at almost a microscopic level. Sheba has the ability to use soul overdrive which boosts her strength, speed and stamina also her body is able to take critical hits, She is able to attack with her spirit energy as well as rebuild her wound which is difficult for even the strongest. She mostly fights using her massive spirit energy, she never uses her swords unless she feels the person is worthy of her full attention. She is consider a beast for her vicious power, and is feared among many. Sheba is hunting down a ex-Jenoba soldier and her old master Rashida who she believes killed her parents, seeking vengeance on Rashida, Sheba seeks to gain power to kill her. Sheba abandons her clan to attain the means to taking Rashida down.